vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123332-i-would-buy-wildstar-for-console-and-the-console
Content ---- Unfortunately it would make you a bad raider to have such limited control. You can look into who is prefered for raiding in FF14. | |} ---- ---- ---- Perhaps, but then any other type of activity then | |} ---- ---- Keep in mind the gameplay in FF14 is much different from Wildstar. While it would be nice to see a controller set up, it would not work well for Wildstar. Hehe, don't kid yourself, console will not be dieing any time soon. Console are WAY cheaper to buy then a Gaming Rig PC. Not to mention, consoles have exclusive games that you won't see on PC. Been a Nintendo fan since the 64 days and that is not about to change. ^^ | |} ---- To be fair, the PC has more exclusive games than the consoles have. Significantly more, since you don't need anyone's approval to make a PC game, where you need approval for each and every console title. There is one thing that can be said about consoles dying, and that is any particular console will have a relatively short lifespan, when it's next model comes out, and even if the next model can play the previous models games, it's usually limited to 1 generation. On the other hand, I've been a PC gamer for many decades now, and almost all of my old games can still be played on my current generation PC. Making the total number of available titles many orders of magnitude greater than consoles. This is not me hating on the consoles, I've published multiple console titles in my career. But the fact is, PC gaming isn't going anywhere, and neither are consoles. Now we have a new contender, and that's mobile (as in cell phone/tablet) gaming, and that is actually destroying the handheld console market. I don't know if handhelds will last, but neither PC gaming or full size console gaming will be going away in the foreseeable future. They are different markets, but they are both doing very well. One of my favorite things about the console market is the fact that they're cheap, and they're plug and play, you plug it in and immediately can play, no complicated driver installation, not compatibility issues, etc.. And that fact alone has increased the number of gamers, and all gamers should appreciate that, even the PC gamers, because it means companies will invest more in making good games to capture multiple markets. Oh, and the first time I heard that the PC gaming market was dead and gone was when the original Playstation shipped... How long ago was that now? 21 years? Huh, PC Gaming is still here and stronger than ever... Just my 2 cents, we need to stop splitting hairs over "type of gamer", and just accept we're all gamers, and all games and gamers have merit. We are one big community if we could stop bickering about who's rig is better. :) Now to the original question, it's extremely unlikely that WildStar would end up on consoles, I'm not saying it's impossible, but it would take many months of work to do, and as far as I know we are not currently working on it, and I've heard no discussion about doing so. (This statement could obviously change at any second, but it is true as of the writing.) | |} ---- Not working on a currently stupid idea is promising. How's about we wait 'till Wildstar isn't skydiving through the profit chart without a parachute to start "brain storming ideas". | |} ---- False, because this is usually exaggerated. There are many PCs that you can build that aren't well above the price of a console. You do realize that you're on a forum that's for a game that's a PC exclusive. You realize that PC doesn't just have thousands more exclusive games, it has exclusive genres. MOBA(entirely exclusive), MMORPG(only optimal on PC), and RTS, are Genre's of games that are Exclusive to PCs. True Flight simulators are also exclusive to PCs. The exclusives argument is completely broken when you actually consider the exclusives. Most of the games I've played on PC are exclusives. WildStar, TERA, Vindictus, Guild Wars 2, World of Warcraft, League of Legends, DoTA2. HEre's a list of PC Exclusives http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_PC_exclusive_games Also PC emulation games. | |} ---- Alright, then I'm back to plan B using my airtame and bluetooth keyboard+mouse for whenever I want to fling myself casually on the couch playing Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- This is fairly exaggerative. I can build a PC within 20~30 minutes, and have windows installed and drivers installed and playing games within an hour. Most conoles you have to sit through an hour or so of updates anyways now, especially when you buy a brand new one, and not used. The difference between console and in advantages is slimming down to nothing now, especially since places like Alienware have released premade boxes that require next to no updates and are ready out of the box for a small price to pay. Alienware's new little PC "console", Alpha, is ready out of the box for 500$ Download steam, install game, get playing. PCs, Even alienware, are no more difficult than consoles and are price comparable now. | |} ---- ---- This is not true either. It is all based on design and has nothing to do with PC or with console. MOBA's like Guardians of Middle earth, Smite and others looking at consoles due to market expansion. MMO's from DCUO and FFXII and others also looking to come to console's. RTS from Halo Wars to Red Alert and others have also gone to console for the same reason. Blizzards new overwatch clearly looking like a console friendly fps style moba as well. In general the industry is starting to look at streaming and other models that will allow their games to move to a 10' experience (TV). The OP isn't making some big case of Consoles better then PC which it appears to be how you are responding. PC's have billion+ user install base and have a greater market, Mobile the same but Consoles maintain a strong purchasing market as well as millions of users as well. Consoles don't survive because of piracy they survive because people like sitting for long periods in front of their tv's instead of behind a desk in a chair and more importantly because there is a strong market for it. Would love to see the study you appear to have read stating that is it BS that there is just as much piracy on consoles as the PC. With PC market being primarily digitally driven the studies i have seen do not reflect that, however thats not why developers are opting for consoles. I am with the OP if wildstar came to xbox one with updated design to account for a 10' experience and controller input I would be all in. The form factor of a controller helps users with carpel tunnel and other physical difficulties still play their games. I have used a controller to play WOW, GW2 as well as Rift and now Wildstar without issue. I believe the game developers have said they also have team members do the same. | |} ---- No it's true for the most part, please read the parenthises's next time. MMORPGs are really only optimal on PC because of the access to keyboard and mice, same with RTS games. It's why the genre largely stays off console because it's simply too hard to build an MMO into a console game effectively. https://software.intel.com/en-us/blogs/2012/09/22/gaming-piracy-separating-fact-from-fiction Intel released a full encompassing study and statistics with torrenting site assistance in piracy. | |} ---- ---- How about any update of controller support for the game (beyond current use of third party programs to enable it). This has been spoken of by Devs as something looked at but not fully fleshed out in the past. Cheers | |} ---- I think I remember a CRB saying something along the lines of "someone made one, but it's not something that we'll release officially". BEFORE THAT! An OFFICIAL camera lock/deadlock/steer. Not the buggy garbage that is what we currently have for addons. | |} ---- I play on a sofa, and a 47" (I think) Sony tv. It is fantastic and comfy ^_^ I recommend the couchmaster. Best bit of kit I bought in a long time :-P | |} ---- Which is always the most hilarious arguement to me, because even way before consoles basically started becoming multi-function entertainment devices(basically underpowered PCs now) piracy was a thing. I recall it spiking more once consoles started switching to using CDs instead of catridges. Two words..."mod chip" and you were set...only way i was able to play some of the Japan only releases. This arguement along with the "oh but i can't use a controller on a PC"(i still get this...) make me laugh so hard. I think if any "console" adaptaions were made for wildstar, I would hope to see official done "deadlock" option available for some players that like to use it, followed later by official in-game controler support. | |} ---- Obviously not for the reasons you stated, however, console players have generally larger purchase power and wouldn't mind paying for the box again to be able to play on consoles. Raid efficiency arguments aside, I long for a casual experience in Wildstar - where I currently play Diablo3 for that experience I wish I could be playing Wildstar. I might want to check out Neverwinter on XBOX ONE though for a better console fix than Diablo3. If Wildstar would come to consoles there could also be some retention value as well as reaching a second market. But obviously, as you stated earlier, there are cost issues and a business case to consider. I just hope you guys at Carbine have some good folks able to put together a good business case based on facts (seen too many 'noob's building unrealistic business cases at my work, so much fun picking them apart). Tbh. I would even pay an extra €5 per month to open up a 'console' access (plus whatever gold membership would be required - I got rid of my flow TV to increase spending on exactly these things as well as CREDD). | |} ----